Who the Real Zombie
by KakuHidahearts
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan are sent on a mission to Crescent Moon Island by Pein-sama. This mission was to find out what is responsible to the dissapearence of important bounties. After this mission Hidan had nightmares. It Kakuzu to comfort his lover Hidan. Yaoi!
1. Going to Crescent Moon Island

Chapter 1~

"OH KAKU HARDER D-DAMMIT" then another thrust came harder as the Jashinist was to about spill his seed into this world.

The pounding of flesh gaits flesh became louder and louder. Ungodly sounds was coming out of the Zombie team room.  
Hidan and Kakuzu entangle there fingers with each other and their lip lock out of the love.

"Hidan I about to cum" Kakuzu cried out as he thrust into the tight ass that was before him.

As Kakuzu was about to thrust one final time the door was bomb off it hinges. The head of Kakuzu's penis was about enter the noise disturb him.  
Kakuzu was fully erected and the disturbance was interrupting him from cumming with this Kakuzu just put the head in Hidan's ass but as he about to fully thrust Deidara bomb them apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK DEI WE WERE ABOUT CUM" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu got and tried to finish the job but Deidara hit Kakuzu's fully erected cock.  
"YOU LITTLE WHORE" Kakuzu cried out and holding his member in the of wanting to cum.  
"Leader wants you two to come now" Deidara said searching for some form of close then he found some.  
"Well he has to wait because we was about to finish making love" Hidan said as about get on Kakuzu. Deidara enough of this so he went over and pull Hidan by the hair the pain cause Hidan to cum.

"AAAAAHHH KAKU" Hidan scream hard as the white salty came shooting out then Deidara back off as he saw stitch up man lick off the white hot seed.

The only reason he did that was because he did want to touch Hidan's sweaty cum body also his sweaty hair any more.

"Kaku I'm sorry I couldn't hold" Hidan said. Deidara throws their close not knowing that Kakuzu was still very erect. Hidan got dress very quickly to make Deidara leave. After he got dress Hidan was push out the door by Deidara so that they wont have sex after he left.

"Goddammit Deidara I'm going to kill you" Kakuzu panted so he dress fast and very carefully. He did not to hit erect member. He wanted to have Hidan to have a little excitement before they leave. He put on his akatsuki cloak to hide his hard on. That thing was large and long.  
After he put his cloak on he walk into Pein's office.

[In Pein's office]

"What do you want Leader Hidan and I was busy!" Kakuzu said. Hidan blushed and quietly place his hand on the erect member and rub it a bit. Kakuzu breath in and out softly and took off the hand.

"Well I called you two down here to discuss about the disappearance of high paying bounties" Pein said.  
"I've been awear of that" Kakuzu manage to say.  
"Look I KNOW that your still erect, for god sakes I can see it though you pants" Pein annoyed.

"Well hurry the fuck up so we can get going Jashin dammit" Hidan yelled.

Pein stood up and turn his back to point to a crested moon island.

"Here you mission, is to go to Crescent Moon Island then to find what responsible for the bounties when you two return report back" Pein as turn around. He made the angry twitch as he saw Hidan and Kakuzu were make-out on Kakuzu's chair. Pein grab the spay bottle.

"No, No not in my office you two" Pein said as stray water on them. Kakuzu stood up as Hidan wrapped his legs around Kakuzu's waste. Then Pein put the file into Kakuzu open hand and they left "Assholes" Pein said as team animal came to the room.

[Back in team Zombie room]

"Before we leave we have unfinished business my love" Kakuzu said as he throw Hidan on the bed.  
"Kaku-san we should be getting going" Hidan said but felt the burn warm hard erection on his inner leg.  
"Fine I'll leave, but before we go you have to drink some of my hot milk" Kakuzu said the lust and sensation of wanting to cum.  
"I'm NOT going fucking to suck your damn cock you never gave me a fucking warning when you cum" Hidan stated the fact.  
"I will this time" Kakuzu straddling Hidan's chest.

Now Kakuzu was going to make Hidan suck it weather he want to or not. So he pull out his red hot dripping crotch out of his pants at same time out with boxer. It was burn the unbearable feeling of cumming. Hidan gave in and wrapped his mouth around the rock hard manhood and flushed.

"That it little boy" Kakuzu said darkly as he felt Hidan's tongue twist and turn around on his sweet hot head of the thick member. Hidan tried to put more into his mouth but having trouble so grab the back of Hidan's head and push the cock down lower making Hidan gagged.  
"All the way now Love" Kakuzu laughed. Hidan blushed harder as Kakuzu was about to cum with all his might. Kakuzu smirk.

"NOW DRINK" he yell as he cum hard having Hidan see white. Hidan release Kakuzu's cock from mouth and the cum start to spill. Kakuzu close Hidan's mouth and tit it back a bit.

"You have to drink it love" Kakuzu with his eyes half close and half open to see Hidan drink his "milk". Hidan eyes rolled to the back of his head. He drank the salty warm white seed the slide so easy down his throat. Tear flow out of his eyes. Kakuzu smiled then gave a small kiss to Hidan's head. Then push back his member then zipped up his jeans.

"How did it taste" Kakuzu said. "Good Kakuzu-sama" Hidan replied with a smile then lick his lips. They looked at the clock it was time to leave.

[on the road]

"So how the fuck are you going to Crescent Moon Island again" Hidan shouted to Kakuzu.  
"By boat Jackoff" Kakuzu replied annoyed by this.  
"Who are you calling a Jackoff" Hidan huffed.  
Kakuzu smirk and grab Hidan by the waist "You" then smash his lip upon his lover's lips. A few moments later they part then Kakuzu hold up two tickles for the boat trip.

"You son of a bitch" Hidan smile as he grab Kakuzu hand then walked.

[on the boat!]

"Holy Jashin this thing is big so Kaku what do you want to do" Hidan said as climb on the bed like a cat.  
"You horny bitch" Kakuzu said squeezing Hidan ass feeling how perfect it felt against his hand.  
"AAhh Kaku" Hidan moaned. Suddenly the boat shake violently.  
"AW, what the fuck" Hidan yelled.  
"Attention passers sorry for that we have boarded to Crescent Moon Island please get you shit and get fuck off and have a nice life" the captain spoke.

"What a hole asshole" Kakuzu growled. The two grabbed there stuff and got off.

[on the island]

The couple looked around to see no one anywhere. The usually fill street looked abandon to one believe. The houses where appear to be never used.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE!" Hidan yelled.  
"I no idea" Kakuzu replied as he continue to hold hands.

Then out of the nowhere they saw a body on the ground think it was drunk guy who a few to many. When they got close to it they something shocking. The body was bloody and cover in teeth marks and the eyes was stone cold blue. It looked it been dead for a very short amount of time. Hidan felt something grab his foot.

"Oh Ha ha Kaku" Hidan jokingly said.  
"What babe" Kakuzu replied.  
"Your trying to scared me" Hidan said get angry.  
"Hidan, I'm not doing anything" Kakuzu replied.  
"Then who the hell is grabbing my fucking foot asshole" Hidan yell kicking the dead body.

Then all of sudden the body moan and grab Hidan's (again). Then Hidan shriek like a girl.

"Holy shit it a Zombie" his shrieking continue.

**This story will updated as soon as i can so enjoy and be patein~Sasori  
Sasori: will Shut up  
ME: make me puppet boy  
Hidan: review and comment plz!**


	2. Battle of the truth and the dream

Chapter 2~

Hidan jump into Kakuzu strong arms. Kakuzu blushed then laugh when Hidan shriek like a girl. He chop off the Zombie head. Kakuzu was impress how fast the other ninja Zombies came at the blood the pour out the open neck. Then the headless body got up than started to walk toward them.

"Hidan, my love ready for a fight for you life" Kakuzu said getting in a defence position. As he look to Hidan who was blushing madly.  
"When have I never been my Kaku-chan" Hidan said as his back was to his lovers. Then Hidan pull out his three blade scythe.

Then the two ran to the group of Zombies then doing the slice and dice technique. It was basically Kakuzu slices and Hidan dose the dicing. Kakuzu uses his threads then slices the head off. Hidan couldn't help but to stare as he saw the sweat come down Kakuzu's tan almost caramel color face. On the base of his brow then to look the of his eyes, the color of pure lust for blood. The look in Kakuzu eyes was so arousing. Kakuzu remove his cloak, and swears that he was in heave as he saw the tan back with the four masks. The would drool as the sight of Kakuzu pounding his fist in the Zombies the using the threads the them into bits. He notice that Kakuzu was getting tried because of his breathing.  
Hidan himself was getting tried of this then realizing something.

"Kakuzu this fuckers wont go down every time we slice and dice them" Hidan said. Kakuzu turn his head as he heard "What the hell" as turn he saw Hidan get kick in the stomach then thrown into a wall. The impact his body smash a huge hole on the wall near cushing his bone once the fall wall came upon him.

"HIDAN" Kakuzu ran to him then notice he was out cold and bleeding hard. "AW fuck" Kakuzu continue.

He pick Hidan and put him on his lelf shoulder then retreat to save both of their asses. He hated to retreat but it was the only option live or it was to become one of them. Kakuzu is a smart person and he figure out what to the missing bounties. Knowing this now, he could got back the base then telling Leader about the whereabouts of the disappearance of the valuable bounties was. His dark green and red eyes narrow as jump up onto the roof the building. He could see the ocean it was about a mile or two. He jumped onto another building then another. This continue for a good mile and half. He turn his head to see that the Zombies was fallowing him in a fast paste.

"Goddammit" He shout.

He increase his speed to get away but the Zombies just fallow him faster. Then he felt a Zombie's cold, undead bony hand touching his right shoulder and the creature tried to pull him back. Kakuzu was getting very annoy and mad. just elbow it in the stomach and jump to the ground then realize that his left shoulder felt lighter he looked up. He saw the two other Zombies holding his unconscious Hidan. He jump right up there  
"OH HELL TO THE NO" Kakuzu pissoff cause that was his lover.

Once he got on the roof he saw them started to kiss his lover body and was about to bite him. Kakuzu instantly grabs Hidan's scythe from his back and slice and dice them into small pieces. Then pick up Hidan's body.  
"Never touch my Hidan you disguting bastards" Kakuzu growl as he jump down with Hidan inside his cloak. Then he felt Hidan cling to him. He finally when he looked around to for a boat. Then he saw a small boat. He ran over to it. He place Hidan in a small boat then Hidan woke up.

"Kaku w-where the fuck are we" Hidan wonder as he looked around to see the small wooden orbs. "What in the hell" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu put a finger on Hidan's lips.

"Stay quite Hidan" Kakuzu whisper with his deep voice.

Then Hidan saw in fear as a zombie about to bite into Kakuzu right arm. Kakuzu let go of Hidan as he about to let go of his lips. Hidan push Kakuzu down and use his scythe to cut off the Zombie head. "Kaku, a-are you hurt" Hidan said.

"No but I almost got strangle" Kakuzu response. Hidan kept thinking of what Kakuzu just said and he was about to cry. Just the thought of loosing Kakuzu made him sick. Hidan was about to say something but Kakuzu put his index finger on Hidan's lips.  
"Shhh my love lets just the hell out of here" Kakuzu said as he untie the boat and push from the island. The small boat was shaky but with help it hold up weight of the two grown men. Once they got on the other island Kakuzu got off and put a sleeping Hidan in his cloak.  
'Godammit he so cute when he sleep' Kakuzu thought.

The trip the base was still a long ass one to say at least. When he got to the base Hidan was still asleep. Kakuzu put Hidan on his bed then walk out to have a long talk with Leader.

[In the office]

"Sit down Kakuzu" Leader said.

Kakuzu began the discussion by telling him about the final outcome of the and the began disappearance.  
During the talk Kakuzu told Leader about the attack. The leader just laugh and this anger Kakuzu.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you" Kakuzu said slamming his fist down on the deck and making a hole in the deck. Leader signed.  
"Kakuzu, I only did that to get information" Leader said. "I also thought that the two of you would "fit in" and the immoral team can take on some brainless Zombies" Leader sama said.  
"So you knew about those damn creatures" Kakuzu growl.  
"Ok I did so what" Leader said. Kakuzu groan loudly and leader just laugh at the reaction. He seem not to understanding of this.  
"Well there no point of this if your not going to understand of this conversion" Kakuzu said as he left Leader office.

When Kakuzu open the door to his sliver hair partner sleeping still. Kakuzu smile as he saw the moon light shine off Hidan beautiful face. It look like an angel gave birth to godless angel with the most adorable baby face. His sliver hair color look like the moon itself. To Kakuzu, Hidan looked like a sexy, gorgeous, and like an angel and Hidan was all his. Kakuzu just slowly went under the cover of the bed when he hear Hidan groan.  
"Hello my sweet, sexy angel feeling better" Kakuzu said in sexy voice.  
"A little, my smoking hot fucking stitch up ninja" Hidan replied when his eyes open. The two immortal kiss making their tongues battle with each other. When they part Kakuzu evilly smirk as he started to kiss down Hidan's jaw bone.  
"Oh Jashin Kuzu" Hidan moan. Kakuzu lips touch Hidan's neck feeling his racing pulse. Hidan shut his eyes feeling the pleasure as Kakuzu's kisses went up and down his neck.

"Kakuzu-san bite my neck" Hidan moan loud.

Kakuzu smile and started to nibble on the sensitive skin of Hidan's neck. Kakuzu love Hidan's reaction it was went the panting get louder. Then he suck on Hidan's neck making a hickey.

"Now Hidan what name in this bed" Kakuzu said as he lick the shell of Hidan's right ear. "Stitches" Hidan said.

Hidan love this game guessing which name to call Kakuzu during sex. Hard to believe why but it was so arousing to get Kakuzu's favorite name.  
"Not tonight love" Kakuzu said back taking off his shirt rubbing his chest agaist Hidan's. Let their nipples harden with the touch and the pleasure take in.

"Come baby say my name" Kakuzu said licking Hidan's neck then going down to his collarbone area sucking on it. Hidan shut his eyes and cry out in pleasure him lightly. "Daddy" Hidan said and with that Kakuzu flip them over so Hidan was on his hips.  
"Good boy" Kakuzu replied his half close with a great deal of lust. Hidan's eyes widen by the name he said. This name mean Kakuzu wants blow job and a hand job. 'Oh hell' Hidan thought.

"Come baby you know what to do" Kakuzu said darkly. Hidan sign as he slowly unzipped Kakuzu's jeans and pull them down along with his boxers. "That it baby" Kakuzu said. Hidan saw Kakuzu's large dick and it was still impressive for his age.

"Oh Jashin love the size of you dick it so fuck it so" Hidan was interrupted by a dark chuckle.  
"Massive yes, now get down there and suck it long and good baby" Kakuzu said coldly.

Hidan smile a bit as he love it when Kakuzu acted so cold and heartless towards him.

"Yes daddy" Hidan said as Kakuzu put his arms on the back of his head and wait for the pleasure. Hidan started to kiss down Kakuzu's chest then to navel.  
"Hurry bitch I'm waiting" Kakuzu said coldly again. Hidan felt a large hand on the back of his head. Hidan felt it pull him down quickly, so he had no chose he fallow as his face was in contact with Kakuzu massive dick. He heard one word "suck". Hidan open his mouth and lick the tip of it. Then side his tongue up and down as he felt it twitch pleasure.

"T-that it that my g-good boy" Kakuzu said as place a hand on Hidan's head. He flush as the pleasure continue then the mouth let go then a hand took over. Kakuzu hips buck forward as Hidan's index finger 'accidentally' went inside his entrance. He growl as Hidan put his mouth back on his harden erection. As he felt Hidan's finger hitting his made him to buck his hips upwards making Hidan gag for a moment. The hot pleasure continue over him until he feel like he was going to cum.

"H-Hidan~chan I'm g-going to c-cum" Kakuzu used all his strength to pull himself out of Hidan's mouth and hands grip. He flip them over and push his throbbing member inside Hidan's tight, hot entrance. He grin as a high scream can be heard though out the lair.

"OH MOTHER OF JASHIN" Hidan close his eyes in tears.

These wasn't tears of pain but tears sweet hot pleasure. Kakuzu pull to the tip and push in all the way without mercy. In and out over and over was all Hidan could fell. Kakuzu started to feel to cum, but he want Hidan to cum first so he pump Hidan's dick hard. He felt his pre-cum leaking onto his hands. Thread creep up on Hidan's body tying him onto the bed below. Hidan cries, screams, and moans was heard and loved. Then a loud, hard and lust full moan was hear. Hidan cried out to his god also his lovers finally cumming into Kakuzu's hand. With that Kakuzu pull out Hidan's entrance then squirt his seamen all over Hidan's face. His eyes near rolled to the back of his head of the effect of his orgasm.  
He lay beside Hidan and put his index finger into his own cum and collect most the cum. Then put it up to Hidan's lips.

"Come on lick it and drink it like the bitch you are" Kakuzu said very coldly.

Hidan suck and lick Kakuzu's finger then drinking the cum. Kakuzu smile as he look to his seamen cover uke. To him Hidan was like his angel. He saw Hidan eyes close and the feel of him snuggling up into his chest. His smile as he close and slip into dream land but little to Kakuzu Hidan was having a nightmare.

{Into Hidan's dream}

He was in complete darkness. In the darkness there was blood. In blood there was darkness. When wake he was in the blood.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I" he shout.

He eyes open wide and his heart pounds as he a lifeless body with blond hair. He slowly flip as he did he was shock and in horror. He saw Deidara cover in his own blood. Then look over see Itachi in the same condition but when he pick Deidara to help with his wounds he felt that Deidara was cold. He saw blood coming out of the hole of Deidara's neck and head. When he look around he saw all the other members with the same wounds. He saw one thing missing the only female member Konan. Then he heard a high pitch scream come out of no where. Hidan finally got up and slowly walk to the screaming. Then he made it the leader office poking his head inside he saw the leader of the Akatsuki lifeless and eyes of deeper color of purple as if he was dead for awhile. The sight was unbearable even for Hidan.

"W...what the...fuck is going on" Hidan sturdier. Then a evil laughter was heard. Hidan heart almost stop right there. He felt a large shadow then turn and saw horror. Kakuzu cover head to toe in the other blood.  
"Kakuzu what the hell did you do" He shout but all he heard was laughter then felt a sharp pain.

{real world}

Kakuzu a woke by Hidan kick him in the ass. He was about to yell at Hidan but saw that he was having a nightmare so he shake Hidan until he had to slap him. Hidan shot up the was to fall back until Kakuzu caught him. Hidan eyes widen with fear.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK I leave it off here because I want you to guess what happens next  
Comment and review!  
Love to you all!**


	3. Helping out

Chapter 3~

Hidan's eyes widen with fear.

Kakuzu looked at Hidan with confusion. "Hidan you had a nightmare" he said.

Hidan still had fear in his eyes. Kakuzu straddle his hip on Hidan's then when the moon light shine thought the window from the brightness it showed that Kakuzu was himself. There was no blood just him in hot glory. Hidan bit his lip as Kakuzu's head came down. They lock lips and Hidan was not dreaming anymore. He didn't taste blood and the light was dim. Kakuzu move his head toward and Hidan shiver in fear and his eyes widen in fear but when he felt Kakuzu press his cool lips on his neck and suck. He was in heaven. Hidan's eyes rolled back in pleasure. He felt no more but some unsure feelings. Kakuzu lick his down to Hidan's collarbone then bit a little on it. In that moment Hidan freak.

"N-no Kuzu please" Hidan cried. Kakuzu looked up seeing Hidan's normal magenta eyes looked and saw a pink tint to them.

_'Was his dream about me' _Kakuzu thought as he kiss his way up to Hidan's lips. Hidan shiver in fear.

He felt the warm of his lover's lips and finally press back. Kakuzu smile into the kiss then slide his hand down to Hidan's hips. When he got there he slowly rub the sensitive bone making Hidan moan. Hidan felt pleasure then pain and enjoy it. Hidan felt his partner slide off him and resting on his side.

"You should try go back to sleep Jashin's angel" Kakuzu said as rub his hand though Hidan's sliver hair. Hidan eyes widen as tears came his eyes. Kakuzu rubbed his thumb to caught his tears and kiss his cheek with tender love. What he didn't realize that he fell asleep in Kakuzu's arms again and mumbling some thing.

[Hidan's dream again]

"Kuzu-chan" Hidan weakly spoke. He saw Kakuzu turning his head towards him and he saw the two blood like pool around the two green emeralds eyes that he fell deep in love with. He knew now he wasn't dreaming he knew that Kakuzu was trying to comfort him and help him to relax. 'Wait did he just called me Jashin's angel' he though. "What do you want Hidan-chan" he heard think that he space out for a moment. "You called me Jashin's angel are you converting to the eyes of Jashin" Hidan said with hope. "No they just words to comfort you before you die" He heard darkly. "D-die" Hidan stutter then felt a horrible pain though his neck. Kakuzu pulled his up and Hidan eyes was in great horror. Kakuzu's eyes was from red and green to a deep shad of gray almost black and a light shad of yellow. The look of Kakuzu's skin lighting to a pile white and it horrified him. Kakuzu went Hidan' wonder and lick it.

"Kuzu, please your not a zombie" Hidan eyes water. He felt tears on his neck. "Kuzu-san I love you so why" Hidan cried. "I know that moron" Kakuzu voice like a demon but like the normal deep voice he took a deep breath."But this hard desire for your flesh is so hard to control, Hidan" Kakuzu continue. Hidan eyes water and the water slip out his eyes. "Kakuzu please your my l...lover" Hidan felt light headed. "Hidan I'm sorry I love you but I can't control myself, Hidan forgive me my love" the demon in Kakuzu's was cold. Then a huge amount of pain came from his neck and collarbone.

[Real world]

Kakuzu fell out of bed and plop on the ground. He groan and getting up he looked over to the clock the dim red light reads two-twenty two in the morning. Kakuzu straddle Hidan hips and shook him violently. "Hidan you son of a bitch wake up" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan shot up and bang his head against his lover's. The two men rub each other heads and looked into each others eyes. Kakuzu saw the moonlight shine of Hidan's face and saw nothing but beauty. His pale face cover in sweat and his bright magenta eyes. Hidan saw Kakuzu's face into the moonlight and it was in fear. He looked deeply into Kakuzu's dark, green, emeralds like eyes. His face in the stitches and skin color was the same, dark carmal like. Hidan tears came out his eyes.

"Hidan why are you kicking me out of the bed" Kakuzu said in an angry. "Kakuzu" Hidan wrapped his arm around Kakuzu's torso and cried. Kakuzu made Hidan sit up and hold on to him tightly rocking him back and fort "Sh there, there Hidan I'm here" Kakuzu gently said. He stroke Hidan back in a little fear as he never seen Hidan cry before. "K-kuzu chan" Hidan cried. "Hidan what was in your dream about" Kakuzu nervously asked. Hidan eyes widen and he signed. "The dreams are about you being one of those things" Hidan said though tears. "Hidan look at me do you think I will become one of zombies" Kakuzu sign. "N-No but that creature almost bit you" his response was. Kakuzu kissed him and lick his ear. "Well I guess I have to prove that I'm not one creatures" Kakuzu said in a lust fill voice. "W-what the hell are..." Hidan was silence with warm lips and hold down on the bed.

Kakuzu kissed down Hidan body feeling his cold sweat. He stop at Hidan's belly button. He slip his tongue in and out. Hidan moan loudly. Kakuzu kissed his way up and down then lick some swear off. Hidan close his eyes in pleasure then black out. When he a woke it was the morning sun. He look over to his partner and saw a smile on his face. He brought his hand over to the stitch man's face. Hidan saw Kakuzu's eyes open and smile.

Morning Hidan" he heard. "Morning" Hidan replied. "How you feeling" Kakuzu sat up. Hidan then realize that two was nude and cover in cum. "B-better" Hidan blushed. Kakuzu got out of bed and Hidan had a questionable look on his face as he saw the size of his foot bruise on Kakuzu's right ass cheek. "What" Kakuzu turn back and Hidan just laugh "What" he asked.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK! This chapter is short but It almost Halloween and it was horror in this but end with humor**

**Love to all and enjoy this final chapter of this story! **

**Enjoy this story and please comment or review!**


End file.
